Warmth
by Darkrealmist
Summary: During the episode, Bizzare! Mystery of the Ghost Ship!, Netto finds himself trapped in an unending coldness.


Warmth

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series, nor do I own "Itazura Na Kiss" sung by Day By Day.

Japanese Terms: **Aishiteru**- I love you, **Ano**- Um, **Doshite**** koko ni?**- Why are you here?, **Hai**- Yes, **Iie**- No, **Itai**- It hurts,** Kiisama**- Bastard/Bitch, **Kuso**- Shit, **Nani****?**- What?, **Ohayo**- Good morning, **Samui**- It's cold

Pairing: Netto x Tohru

Summary:

During "Bizarre, Mystery of the Ghost Ship!", Hikari Netto reveals the cold truth behind his cheery persona.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dekao! Yaito-chan! Anyone!" Netto yelled through the dark bows of the ship. He turned his head from side to side, intent on finding his friends and saving them from the ghost they had encountered earlier.

"Scientifically, ghosts don't exist…So…" Rockman whispered from within the boy's PET.

"So?" Netto expected an answer.

"So…" Rockman bolted deeper into the PET's files when a sudden moaning noise echoed behind his operator.

"Nani?" Netto gripped tightly at his PET, sweat cascading down the sides of his face and wetting his brown hair.

"Ayaa!" a blue mass of slime dripped steadily onto the floor from the roof. Winding trails of disgusting fluid stretched from the innards, twisting and growing uncontrollably. Its form shifted endlessly as two glowing yellow orbs appeared and fixated on Netto.

"Run Netto-kun! It's the ghost!" Rockman panicked.

The boy pinned himself to the wall, narrowly avoiding the fishing net that the ghost had thrown. While he wasn't caught in the tangling web, his PET had been knocked to the floor.

"Itai…" Rockman's eyes spun.

"Rockman!"

"Quick Netto, get away!" the Navi screamed as the ghost grabbed onto the PET, disappearing into the rusty floor.

-----------------------------------------------

"What am I going to do? I'm the only one left…" Netto tiptoed around a corner. He kicked the wall, cursing as he threw all his anger into the forceful blow.

A banging sound alerted his attention. He turned around, noticing a metal door. Something was trying to break out of the room. It hammered repetitively against the old steel, each jolt sending shivers up Netto's spine.

_"Could it be?"_ Netto narrowed his eyes. _"Could it be that ghost again?" _he put a hand to the unreflective doorknob, his entire body shaking with fear.

Netto turned the doorknob, flinging the hatch aside as he closed his eyes.

"Sa-Samui…" a voice came from the corner of the room. A shadow was cast across the glass-like floor, ending at Netto's feet.

"Ano…" Netto took a step, slipping on the ice and skidding closer to the figure. Consequently, the door slammed shut behind him, preventing any chances of escape.

"Kuso!" The boy felt a cold hand grasp his bare shoulder. "Let go!"

"Netto-kun, calm down! It's just me!" Tohru squeezed Netto's shoulder.

"Tohru-kun?"

"Doshite koko ni?" Tohru asked, looking through frozen strands of hair.

"I came to save everyone!" Netto explained. "Have you seen Masa-san?"

"No. I ended up in here with the fish," the boy sneezed.

"In a freezer?" Netto gaped.

"Hai," Tohru leaned against the frosty wall, his breath visible as he panted.

"How long have you been in here?" Netto took a seat next to his friend.

"A couple hours. I can live with it…" Tohru tried to smile.

"Maybe we can do something to pass the time? I don't think we're getting out any time soon," Netto pointed out.

"Sure…but it must be something that won't take a lot of energy. Why don't we just talk for a while?"

"Okay!" Netto grinned. "I'll start! Have your eyes on anyone special?" he winked.

Tohru's cheeks flushed a rosy pink through his pale complexion. "Does it have to be so personal?"

"You'll get to ask afterwards!" Netto chuckled.

Tohru smirked, eying the other boy slowly. He closed his eyes, removing the lifejacket that Netto was wearing using his imagination. "Yes, there is someone special…"

"Who is it?" Netto pulled at Tohru's arm.

"Hey that's not fair! You had your turn!" The boy unlatched Netto's arm by force, frowning when the nice feeling of skin against skin was torn away.

"Fine, fine…then go ahead," Netto conceded.

"Since I can't think of anything good…same question," Tohru sulked inwardly, already knowing what the answer was.

"Um…well…" Netto stuttered, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, you can tell me," the pale boy retained an emotionless expression. _"It's so obvious anyways!"_

Netto still couldn't come up with an answer. He curled up into a ball and sighed.

Tohru waited impatiently, his mind racked with thoughts of how much the girl angered him. _"Meiru…kiisama!__ He likes you!"_

"A just cant…"

"Nani?" Tohru looked up, staring at the other boy.

"…I cannot be with anyone," Netto forced himself deeper into the dark haven of his folded arms.

"Doshite?"

"Everyone thinks that I should be with Meiru just because she's been my friend ever since we were babies. I don't want to live that life. I don't share the same feelings as her." Tohru blinked at Netto's grim explanation.

"I guess it wasn't best for me to ask…" Tohru watched as several tears fell from Netto's face.

Netto continued crying for another ten minutes, managing to sob a few words before returning to the wretched emptiness in his heart.

"You know that everything I do is a façade right?" Netto finally brought up the strength to speak again.

"What do you mean?" Tohru was saddened by his friend's depression.

"Being all optimistic, cheery and junk. It's all a lie. I feel so blank inside…" Netto put a hand to his heart.

"Because you don't have anyone special?" Tohru asked silently.

"Hai. All I want is someone who'd love me enough that I can feel truly happy," Netto threw his lifejacket at the wall, laughing between tears as the ice crippled and shattered from the impact. "I'm so cold…"

His eyes widened to see Tohru unbuckle his own lifejacket. The pale boy left it in the corner, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Tohru-kun, doshite?"

"You said you were cold," Tohru said bluntly.

Netto nodded, closing his eyes and leaning closer to the other boy. _"It's so cold. I can never escape the frigid pain…"_

_"I once felt the same way…alone…I had no friends, and my dad wouldn't spend much time with me…but then I met you, and I saw a glimmer of hope,"_ Tohru tightened his grasp around Netto. _"I won't ever let you be alone anymore. I can't let you live with such a burden."_

"Tohru-kun, it's warm," Netto pressed his cheek into the boy's chest.

"Hmm?" Tohru looked down, catching a glimpse of Netto's smile before the boy fell asleep in his embrace.

In the darkness of the freezer, Tohru smiled too.

_"Netto-kun…Aishiteru."_

-----------------------------------------------

Netto opened his eyes, the thoughts and tears from the night prior no longer haunting his conscience. _"Morning?"_

He giggled slightly at the sight of Tohru sleeping. He looked so peaceful and calm, yet determined at the same time. At that moment, Netto noticed that Tohru's arm was still wrapped around his shoulder.

He brushed Tohru's chilly brown hair aside, getting a better look at his cute and boyish features. Snuggling deeper into Tohru's arms, Netto wished never to leave their solemn togetherness. _"It's so much warmer now…"_

Tohru awoke from his watery slumber, rubbing lightly at his eyes before letting his fingers retrace their steps across Netto's bare back.

"Ohayo," Netto stroked tenderly at the other boy's ear. "We've been asleep for quite a while…"

Tohru nodded, pulling Netto closer and whispering into his ear. "Maybe we should get going. Everyone's probably scared to death by now."

"Iie. I want it to be like this forever Tohru-kun. It's so soft and wonderful," Netto closed his eyes again, leaning forward and catching Tohru's tongue in a small, delicate and smooth kiss. "Keep it like this."

They both broke away from each other's caresses, letting the cold air writhe on their lips as the two boys slid farther from the light of day. _"Let's forget about everything. Everything else is nothingness…"_

"Looks like you found your special someone," Tohru laughed as Netto propped himself at the ends of younger boy's legs.

"Hai!" Netto laid back, his head resting on Tohru's stomach. "You found yours too!"

Tohru agreed, sweeping his hand into Netto's brown strands. "Now you don't have to be afraid anymore Netto-kun. I'll always be there to protect you," he grinned, moving his hands lower to tease Netto's chest. He tickled the other boy with his silky touch, leaving quiescent pleasure on Netto's flesh.

"Who's going to protect me from you?" Netto joked.

"No one! You're all mine!" Tohru gripped Netto's shoulders tightly, bending down to lick his neck.

Netto giggled and lost himself in the sweet scent of Tohru's hair as the other boy ravished his body with bliss. "I can't argue with that!"

Tohru smiled one last time before bringing Netto into another embrace, seizing the boy in his arms and relinquishing himself of any further thoughts.

_"It's so warm. This is the warmth I've been waiting for…"_ Netto's eyes fluttered closed as he drifted off into their heavenly kiss.

-----------------------------------------------

_I give a mischievous kiss  
And make an innocent face  
Am I unkind to be childish?_

_I'm__ used to saying things…  
That are conceited, but  
Not just the words "I love you"_

_MY SWEET EMOTION_

_A perfect smile, and I check my best manner…  
In front of the mirror  
When I rush out to search for encouragement,  
I walk with my chest up…_

_I give a mischievous kiss  
And make an innocent face  
Am I unkind to be childish?_

_I'm__ used to saying things…  
That are conceited, but  
Not just the words "I love you"_

_MY SWEET EMOTION_

-----------------------------------------------

-Owari-


End file.
